Primera impresión
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Aunque no supiera mucho sobre él, sus notorias diferencias con su padre eran una realidad.


_Sé que no avisé ni nada por el estilo con esta actualización haha, este OneShot lo escribí al participar de un desafío, en **EsdeFanfics** para ser más específica y no me pareció mala idea intentarlo haha. Para todo hay una primera vez, supongo._

* * *

**_[ Primera impresión ]_**

**_Capítulo único_**

.

En la cima de uno de los edificios más altos pertenecientes a la compañía Namikaze, estaba llevándose a cabo una conmemoración y despedida del dueño de los mismos, Minato Namikaze, quien hace tan solo unos días atrás fue declarado fallecido tras sufrir un ataque al corazón, una noticia repentina y a su vez sorpresiva de oír tanto para sus empleados como para él resto del público que conociera su nombre pues según se sabía, era un hombre que gozaba de perfecta salud.

Sakura Haruno, una joven de veinticuatro años que apenas tenía un año y medio trabajando en dicha compañía, yacía en la azotea a la espera del inicio de la ceremonia, dialogando de vez en cuando con quienes eran sus compañeros de trabajo y presentando sus respectivas condolencias a los familiares presentes del difunto.  
En cuanto al lugar, este yacía perfectamente decorado y acorde al ambiente, resaltando en el centro lo que sería el ataúd de Minato Namikaze, con un foto suya sobre él y al igual que varios, Sakura compartía la opinión de que llevar desde ahí dicha estructura a sepultar más tarde sería una tarea más que laboriosa, pero la familia se aferró a sus ideas de que la cima de uno de los edificios de su compañía sería el sitio perfecto para homenajearlo.

El cielo ya había comenzado a teñirse de naranjo para cuando la ceremonia concluyó o al menos la primera parte, Sakura no aguardó y se adentró nuevamente en la edificación, ya se reuniría más tarde con el resto al momento de proseguir. Todo transcurrió con normalidad y sin duda no olvidaba el momento en que Jiraiya, la mano derecha de Minato, pasó al frente y dedicó unas cuantas palabras, causando lágrimas en más de uno allí presente.

Mentalmente estaba agotada y buscar qué beber para refrescar su garganta le vendría bien, sin embargo, cuando se vio cerca de la máquina expendedora frenó sus pasos al ver a alguien de pie junto a dicha máquina, al hijo único de Minato para ser precisos, Naruto Namikaze. Recordaba haberlo visto en varias ocasiones a lo largo de su jornada laboral desde que fue aceptada ahí, pero nunca había hablado con él, ni siquiera un saludo y lo poco que conocía de él lo debía a sus compañeros, sabía que tenía un año más que ella, a qué se dedicaba dentro de la compañía y... que no era alguien con quien pudieses dialogar demasiado.

–¿Qué tanto estás mirándome? –Preguntó él dándole un trago al refresco que en su mano sujetaba, provocando que Sakura se respingara sobre su sitio.

–Eh, lo siento, no ha sido a propósito... –Se excusó ella rápidamente y ahora que lo meditaba con un poco de detenimiento no había sido muy discreta, o más bien nada, al momento de observarle. Lo observó de pies a cabeza, el muchacho vestía un traje negro que se acoplaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, otorgándole así un aire de seguridad y elegancia.

La disculpa que le ofreció no fue ninguna mentira inventada en el segundo, fue una reacción involuntaria para ella, ya que toparse con el hijo del ahora difunto dueño de la empresa no era muy recurrente y ya bastante curiosidad le había causado en el pasado saber qué tipo de persona era él.

Tras acortar la existente distancia entre ambos y tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, Haruno formuló la frase. –Lamento mucho lo de tu padre.

–Ah gracias, supongo. –Luego de transmitir su respuesta, Naruto no pudo evitar darse cuenta una vez más de la fija mirada que la joven a su lado dirigía sobre sí y esta vez con una ligera mueca formada en sus labios. –Eh, ¿y ahora qué pasa?

–Nada, es solo que... no te escuchas como si te afectara la muerte de tu padre. –Contestó Sakura, dubitativa de sus palabras.

–Yo no diría que no me afecta, solo no lo demuestro tanto como el resto de la gente de allá arriba. Además, no es que la relación que tenía con él fuera precisamente fantástica. –Removiendo ligeramente la lata en su mano, Naruto agregó. –¿Y tu eres?, no recuerdo haber visto tu rostro antes.

–Llevo trabajando aquí alrededor de un año y medio, ¿de verdad que no recuerdas haberme visto? ¿aunque sea una vez? –Preguntó ella casi indignada y a su vez sorprendida frente a la existencia de dicha posibilidad presentada por el hombre y luego de verlo asentir a su pregunta, suspirar el aire contenido en sus pulmones fue inevitable.

–Quizás pude haberlo hecho, pero sin presentaciones formales difícilmente podría recordarlo. –Extendiéndole su mano libre, agregó. –Soy Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura no tardó en aceptar a su gesto y estrechó su mano con la suya. –Soy Sakura Haruno.

–Así que Sakura Haruno ¿eh?, ahora que sé tu nombre tengo una razón más para no olvidarte.

–¿Una razón más? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Conteniendo una leve risa y haciendo uso de su dedo índice, Naruto señaló su propia cabeza. –Tu cabello, el color que tiene no es muy común de ver, nadie en este edificio tiene un color tan llamativo.

–Bueno, supongo que en ese punto tienes razón... –Contestó la joven, sobando su nuca.

Era cierto que su cabello difícilmente conseguía pasar desapercibida en la mayoría de los casos de los ojos de quienes yacían a su alrededor, aquel tono de rosa sin duda llamaba la atención de más de uno, cosa que no la fastidiaba, era su color natural después de todo y no se avergonzaba de ello.

Luego de acabar el contenido del envase de refresco y desecharlo, Naruto ajustó el nudo de su corbata y dijo. –En fin, aún quedan unos minutos para que continúen con la ceremonia. Me adelantaré.

Antes de que Haruno pudiese objetar algo siquiera, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ante el repentino contacto de la mano del alto y rubio hombre deslizándose por su cabello con la suavidad suficiente como para no despeinarla.

Lo último que de él pudo escuchar fue la corta y sencilla frase. –Nos vemos más tarde, cerezo.

Sakura no dijo nada, al contrario, se limitó a ver desde su sitio cómo poco a poco la figura de Naruto se alejaba de su ubicación con cada paso que éste daba y con la punta de sus dedos tocó la zona por la que él había pasado su mano con toda libertad, aturdida. Aunque no fue demasiado extensa, esa había sido la primera conversación que llevó a cabo con Naruto Namikaze y a decir verdad no sabía qué pensar de él con exactitud, al inicio fue algo frío e indiferente ante su presencia, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, su lado jovial y divertido salió a relucir.

Debía decirlo, Naruto no fue como ella creyó que sería, esperaba encontrarse con un hombre arrogante y quizás mal hablado en cierto punto, pero se equivocó, la impresión que de él se llevó fue tal que la sed que tenía inicialmente desapareció en su totalidad.

* * *

_Ta dah ~_

_Creo que esta es la segunda vez en la que he trabajado a toda velocidad con algún escrito, esa adrenalina papuh hahaha_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
